quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome Magna New Years Party
Miu anon.png|MIU ☆ MIU|link=MIU ☆ MIU (Ultimate Idol)|linktext=this spirit's page Emilia Todoroki (Charming Pretty) Ad.png|Emilia Todoroki|link=Emilia Todoroki (Charming Pretty)|linktext=this spirit's page Arsia Bennet (Miss ChroMag) Ad.png|Arsia Bennet|link=Arsia Bennet (Miss ChroMag)|linktext=this spirit's page George akira anon.png|George Todoroki & Akira Musgrave Itsuki (Chrome Magna apprentice) transparent.png|Itsuki - ☆ Quest Reward|link=Itsuki (Chrome Magna apprentice)|linktext=this spirit's page Dunkell (Black Magna principal) transparent.png|Dunkell - ☆☆☆☆ Quest Reward|link=Dunkell (Black Magna principal)|linktext=this spirit's page Chrome Magna New Years Party MP Halved Banner.png|MP Halved! Chrome Magna New Years Party's Last Day.png|Event's Last Day!! Duration: 'Jan 16 to 23 (23:59 EST) 2014 This event is a follow up to the The Chrome Magna Wizard School event. Spirits Ikki and Dunkell made reappearances. For the duration of the event, drop rates were increased 1.5x on daily event quests. An extra crystal campaign and mega-reinvocation were added on the 17th. The MP requirements for the event quests were halved on the 20th. It had been over six months since the previous incident struck the The Chrome Magna Wizard School. During the Campus Festival, Principal Dunkell had been brainwashed by unknown powers, forcing him to confine the campus into another dimension. When all hope was lost, with the help of Wiz, the Student Council stood up against the threat; bringing peace back to the school. This time Wiz had been invited to the New Years Party at Chrome Magna Wizard School. Food stalls and events filled the campus grounds. The main stage performing live music by students, and a competition to decide the Miss ChroMag. But behind the scenes, another competition was being taken place; A competition to choose the strongest student. Who is the strongest student of Chrome Magna?! Specials in Crystal/Mega Invoke * (A) * (S) * (A) * (S) * (A) * (S) Quests 'Long Awaited New Years Party (☆, Rank 1, 10MP) Enemies * Red Hare * Red Wizard Book * Fire Paws * Thunder Paws *Boss: Ikki (Chrome Magna apprentice) Completion Rewards: 1st (+ random drops on kill) - Ikki (Chrome Magna apprentice), unlock Burning Party Spirit stage 'Burning Party Spirit' (☆☆, Rank 2, 15MP) (~25,300 G, 89 EXP) Enemies * Blue Hare * Icy Paws * Wizard Book (Blue) * Bronze Pot *Boss: Akira (Chrome Magna apprentice), 2x Frosty (Senior Student) Completion Rewards: 1st, 10th, 20th (+ random drops on kill) - Akira (Chrome Magna apprentice), unlock Unexpected Challenger stage. 'Unexpected Challenger' (☆☆☆, Rank 3, 20MP) (~80,000 G, 136 EXP) Enemies * Yellow Hare * Magical Glitter rabbit * Thunder Paws * Wizard Book (Yellow) * Wizard Book (Lightning) ? *Boss: Dunkell (Black Magna headmaster), 2X A-rank hares Completion Rewards: 1st (+ random drops on kill) - Dunkell (Black Magna headmaster), unlock Drawing the Line stage. 'Drawing the Line' (☆☆☆☆, Rank 4, 30MP) (~300,000 G, 330 EXP) Enemies * Magical Glitter rabbit * Silver Pot * Rumble (Senior Student) * Frosty (Senior Student) * Magical Azure rabbit * Crimson Wizard Book *Boss: George (Chrome Magna apprentice) Completion Rewards: 1st, 10th, 20th (+ random drops on kill) - George (Chrome Magna apprentice) Front Page Poll Results What do you think of the Chrome Magna New Years Party Event? Just Awful Meh It's OK Pretty Good Totally Awesome! Category:Events